


純粋な愛 •| Amor Puro

by sxgamxn



Category: Gintama
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgamxn/pseuds/sxgamxn
Summary: Gintoki tenía una predilección por dormir en horas de clase, solía escabullirse y refugiarse en algún árbol o recostarse sobre el pasto, por otro lado Kōtaro siempre tenía curiosidad sobre lo que hacía su amigo cuando escapaba.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	純粋な愛 •| Amor Puro

**Las flores lucen bien en el cabello de una niña o de quien luzca como una.**

La primavera comenzaba cuando la Shouka Sonjuku tuvo que mudarse de nuevo, aquella pequeña escuela que era formada principalmente por aquellos tres traviesos niños se encontraba cambiándose por tercera vez de lugar durante el último año; de los tres Gintoki era el más acostumbrado a vivir de aquella manera pero para Kōtaro y Shinsuke era algo nuevo y ajeno a su anterior rutina. Shōyō había encontrado un nuevo lugar alejado de las ciudades cercanas, aquella pequeña edificación se encontraba rodeaba de hermosos árboles de distintas clases y cerca de lo que parecía ser un prado, era un lugar tranquilo y bonito, era más de lo que habían esperado encontrar y decidieron quedarse. 

Poco a poco otros alumnos se unieron a la escuela que enseñaba a los niños que no tenían manera de asistir a alguna otra, Gintoki como siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para saltarse las clases y dormir sobre algún árbol o simplemente recostarse a mirar aquel paisaje; era el único de los tres que se atrevía a hacer eso e ir en contra de su maestro, aunque aquello casi siempre terminara en un golpe por parte de Shōyō y el mismo Gintoki prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer.

Un día cuando los árboles que adornaban los alrededores se encontraban floreciendo, Gintoki se escabulló de clases más temprano que de costumbre para refugiarse en el prado donde solía observar las diversas clases de árboles que allí abundaban, cerezos, almendros, ciruelos y durazneros por mencionar algunos, el paisaje que allí se podía observar era algo más que maravilloso y eso a Gintoki le agradaba más que nada, otorgándole aquella sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Ese día por alguna extraña razón se sentía ansioso y la mejor manera para olvidar aquello era alejándose de todo y durmiendo bajo aquel silencio solemne. Por otro lado Zura había decidido seguir a Gintoki al lugar donde se escondía guiado por la curiosidad de que podría estar haciendo el otro para irse tan temprano de clase, su mente había pensado miles de cosas pero nunca se acercó a algo tan común y ordinario como dormir, el niño de peculiar cabello se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre el pasto refugiándose del sol bajo un árbol, Katsura se acercó silenciosamente y sentó a su lado ¿Enserio había huido tan temprano para dormir? Gintoki sí que era un flojo bajo los ojos del pequeño pero incluso así, Zura no podía negar que aquel lugar era maravilloso, ser capaz de mirar tantas flores de distintos colores y tamaños era bastante bonito y relajante. Bajo aquel nuevo descubrimiento decidió quedarse un poco más, el otro se encontraba tranquilamente dormido y mientras no hiciera algún ruido podría seguir allí disfrutando de la vista y de la compañía del otro, aunque si lo pensaba a él que le gustaba hablar más que otra cosa, aquello resultaría un poco aburrido por lo que prefirió ocuparse con las flores que se encontraban cercanas a él, puede que fuera un niño pero Zura era capaz de admirar lo bonito de las cosas y hacer algo con ellas, por lo que comenzó a formar una pequeña corona.

Pudo pasar una hora o más cuando el pequeño Katsura por fin terminó su agotador trabajo y lo observó con cuidado, había quedado mejor de lo que había esperado en un principio, de hecho estaba bastante bonita y bien elaborada por lo que creyó que podría utilizarla y seguir haciendo otras; probablemente luciría muy bonita en el largo y castaño cabello de su maestro, pero para ello debía practicar más. Sin saber qué hacer con el producto de su esfuerzo decidió colocársela a su amigo que aún parecía dormir, se acercó sigilosamente y la colocó sobre aquel rizado cabello, cuando logró su cometido volvió a su lugar y observó al contrario soltando una risita, al parecer le había quedado mejor de lo que esperaba pero aun así seguía luciendo ridículo, probablemente si estuviera despierto lo asesinaría por haber hecho aquello, pero en realidad nadie podía negar que incluso dentro de lo ridículo, Gintoki se veía tierno; dando a simple vista la idea de que aquel niño era completamente inocente y libre de toda mancha de sangre en sus manos, porque dentro de aquel prado ese par de niños parecían completamente ajenos a la realidad que vivían, ajenos a las disputas y la crueldad de aquel tormentoso pasado que ambos habían experimentado por su cuenta. Cuando Kōtaro se encontraba comenzando la segunda corona con flores diferentes la voz de Gintoki lo hizo perder la concentración y darse la vuelta.

_ "Estoy completamente seguro de que esas flores lucirían mejor en tu cabello" _

_ "Ah Gintoki, estas despierto ¿de qué flores estás hablando?" _

_ "Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando Zura, me refiero a la corona de flores que me pusiste, te vi cuando la estabas haciendo" _

_ "Así que estabas despierto pero ¿Por qué lo dices?" _

_ "Simple y sencillamente porque tú eres más bonito de lo que soy... además de que pareces más una niña con ese cabello y rostro tan delicado" _

_ "No soy una niña, soy Katsura" _

_ "Cállate Zura, pareces una niña y nada o nadie me hará cambiar de opinión, ahora déjame dormir" _

_ "No, no te duermas, hazme compañía." _

_ "Agh, Vas a comenzar a hablar hasta que te canses ¿No es así?" _

Katsura como lo predijo el pequeño samurái comenzó a hablar y hablar de cosas sin sentido aburriendo al otro, tanto se había concentrado en la conversación que terminó recostado a lado de Gintoki y olvidando por completo su labor con las flores; el pequeño y tierno demonio blanco a quien le fue arrebatado todo su porte imponente y arisco gracias a las flores, se encontraba más que aburrido y desesperado por la cháchara de Kōtaro por lo que trataba de buscar la manera de distraerse, después de pensarlo tuvo una idea, se acercó a Zura y con mucho cuidado comenzó a peinar el largo y negro cabello de su amigo, puede que él no fuera el más delicado ni él más hábil para este tipo de cosas, por lo que el resultado de su intento de distracción fue bastante nefasto pero decidió arreglarlo con unas cuantas flores del cerezo que los refugiaba del sol, al final quedó algo como el intento de una trenza con flores entretejidas entre las suaves hebras de cabello. Después de admirar su trabajo terminado decidió que podría molestar un poco a quien había ido a perturbar su siesta.

_ "Ves te lo dije, tú te ves mejor con esas flores adornando tu cabello, te hacen lucir más lindo" _

_ "E-eso no es cierto" _

_ "Lo es, incluso podrías ser confundido con una niña Zura" _

_ "¡Te dije que no soy una niña, soy Katsura!" _

Gintoki después de haber alterado a su amigo comenzó a reír, era tan fácil molestar a Zura, aunque no había mentido del todo, él también creía que Kōtaro podía ser confundido con una niña, su largo cabello y aquel rostro con facciones tan delicadas lo hacían lucir tiernamente aniñado, si no lo conociera pensaría que era una linda niña que tenía mal carácter y con el peinado que tenía en ese momento era casi imposible que no pensara en lo bonito que se veía, las flores le quedaban bien, tan bien que hacían temblar a su estómago; bueno eso podría ser hambre, ahora que recordaba no había comido nada después del desayuno y sentía la ansiedad por algo dulce, pero a pesar de aquello, ese sentimiento era algo más, no podía nombrarlo o clasificarlo porque no lo había sentido antes, pero era distinto a cualquier otro ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué mirar a Zura de aquella manera lo había hecho sentir algo parecido a tener un animal dentro de su estómago? Puede que no lo entendiera por completo pero era capaz de saber que debía dejar de pensar aquello que prometería irse con el tiempo, tal vez aún estaba afectado por la interrupción a su siesta o que con esas flores no podía evitar en imaginarlo como una niña, bueno más de lo que ya lo parecía con todas aquellas similitudes. 

Gintoki entre más reflexionaba sobre aquellas emociones más confundido se encontraba, no recordaba aquel sentimiento molesto desde aquella vez que vio a Zura sonreírle enormemente en el festival, aquel día después de haberlo perdonado, habían estado juntos durante un rato antes de que Takasugi decidiera unírseles, después de haber recordado ese incidente el pequeño de cabello platinado siguió ignorando lo que Katsura le decía y se hundía más en la incertidumbre de lo que pasaba, si lo pensaba detalladamente, o tanto como podía hacerlo un niño de esa edad, sabría que a pesar de todo le gustaba estar con el pequeño de cabello negro, incluso con toda su intenso hobby de hablar por horas, le agradaba y se divertía a su lado, le gustaba el sabor de sus onigiris o de lo que cocinaba aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, también le gustaba cuando Zura sonreía por alguna tontería que él hubiera hecho o dicho, le gustaba molestarlo y ver su reacción, llamarlo niña o decirle que era más bonito que una y ver como se sonrojaba momentáneamente para después golpearlo y llamarlo tonto; al parecer a Gintoki le gustaba más de lo normal estar al lado de Katsura y se preguntaba porqué.

Había oído hablar a unas niñas de su escuela sobre cómo les gustaba la actitud de Kōtaro, o la fría y extraña personalidad de Takasugi, las había oído hablar sobre lo que era que les gustara un niño, sobre cómo les gustaban sus actitudes y reacciones, que desearían hablar con ellos, tomar sus manos o besarlos; había escuchado muchas veces hablar sobre el sentimiento de gustar, o lo que ellas mismas denominaban como amor. Gintoki había oído hablar de todo aquello pero seguía pareciéndole absurdo sin embargo eso no le impidió ver las similitudes entre la descripción de aquellas niñas tontas y la misma que él tenía hacia Zura, aquello lo hizo dudar, desear golpearse contra el tronco del cerezo una y otra vez hasta que todo aquello desapareciera de su mente pero no podía hacerlo, incluso ante su negación quería saber, necesitaba saber que era todo aquello que sentía, y de alguna manera sabía que para aclarar todo eso y poder seguir adelante con su vida debía ceder al menos en algo y eso lo ponía nervioso, exaltado y molesto consigo mismo.

Reuniendo toda la valentía que tenía en su pequeño cuerpo, se inclinó hacía su amigo y rápidamente junto sus labios, no se movió ni respiró, contó mentalmente tres segundos y se separó abrumado por todo aquello, miró hacia donde estaba el niño y lo encontró en estado de shock y un poco sonrojado, definitivamente Katsura aún no sabía que había sucedido de lo contrario ya estaría siendo asesinado. El otro tardó unos segundos para salir del shock producido por el beso, cuando logró entender lo que había sucedido se molestó, sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se sintió confuso por todo aquello, pero incluso con todos esos sentimientos encontrados fue capaz de gritarle a Gintoki y golpearlo, no entendía que había pasado así que con toda certeza no podía saber qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza del idiota de cabello rizado.

_ "¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" _

_ "Comprobando algo" _

_ "¿Eh? ¿Cómo hacer algo así se puede llamar comprobar algo? ¿Y qué es eso que deseas comprobar?" _

_ "Nada Zura, nada que debas saber" _

Antes de que pudiera aclararse todo aquello la conversación fue interrumpida por Shinsuke que llegaba a donde estaban los otros dos dejando a un Katsura que deseaba seguir golpeando al platinado y a un Gintoki perdido en sus pensamientos y emociones recién descubiertas, aunque mejor dicho aquel pequeño e inocente niño sólo había descubierto cual era el nombre del sentimiento que se había arraigado en su interior desde lo que parecía ser hace bastante tiempo; con mucho que resolver y nada que hacer, el pequeño samurái pensó que se había metido en un enorme problema y que para solucionarlo debía tener mucho tiempo y paciencia.


End file.
